Can't
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Ever wonder why Tsuna doesn't want to becaome a mafia boss? Because he's a loser? Or, something much more tragic?


**Can't**

Tsuna sighed. What did he do to get tied up by his friends? Yes, he counted the Varia his friends. Hell, his mom and dad was here, but looked like they knew some sad, terrible secret. Tsuna looked up. "Why am I tied up and what to do you what?" He didn't bother to act kind. No one spoke, until Kyoko asked, "We didn't want you to run away. We want to know why you don't want to be a mafia boss."

Everyone nodded. Tsuna felt tears running down his face. "Because, I can't be in the very crime world that killed my sister." Everyone was confused and surprised. Tsuna was an only child. He didn't have a sister. But, she was killed by a mafia family. "You don't have a sister.", pointed out Reborn. "Untied me and I'll tell you about her." Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly untied their boss, and then sat back down to find out who was Tsuna's sister was.

"First off, she wasn't my real sister. We were so close you could call us brother and sister. Her name was Kagome, and she was different than everyone. She didn't go with the flow of things. She stood out, and was pride of it. She was strong, smart, kind, surprising wise, had a temper, and was mysterious. Every time you thought you had figured her out, she would throw you a loop.

A couple of kids were teasing me one day, and she beat them senseless. Said she hated bullies. From then on, she and I were always together. Despite our differences, we got along. My parents adored her. But, she never talked about her family. I asked her about it and she said plainly that they were died. We never talked about it again."

Tsuna paused to let that sink in. After asking if they were ready for more, he continued. "We were both 5 and were playing in the woods one night, when a masked man came. I felt her turn stiff. Her eyes became ice cold, so did her voice. The man's name was Naraku and was an assassin from a mafia family. He said something about killing her and me. She attacked him and said to leave me out of it. A full battle soon started and lasted what felt like forever. Finally, Kagome run her hand though his heart. He managed to say something about her and her father, before falling died.

She only managed walk a couple of feet, before falling. I caught her, begging for her not to leave me. She became my life line over the two years we had known each other. She looked at me, smiling, and said she couldn't. Touched my cheek and said she would be watching me and my family with her family. Then, she died in my arms."

Tsuna stopped, remembering his dead "sister". Everyone else was angry and was close to tears. That's including Xanxus and Hibari. Why could someone kill a 5 year old girl? Also, they never met Kagome, and yet they felt like they knew her since forever. She sounded like someone they wanted to protect from the evil in the world.

"Do you guys feel like you want to murder the family that sent Naraku?" asked Tsuna. Everyone nodded. Under his breath, Tsuna muttered," She did it again." Once again, everyone was confused. Futa decided to ask this time. "What do you mean Big Tsuna?"

Tsuna started again. "Kagome had this strange ability to find a way into anybody's heart. No matter what you do, she would always find a way. It was just her." I-Pin asked something and everyone turned to Fon or Reborn to translate. "She asked where Kagome is buried. She wants to visit Kagome's grave with a gift."

Tsuna got up and walked to a drawer. He pulled out a picture frame. "Here's a picture of Kagome and me." He handed the picture to I-Pin and everyone who didn't know what Kagome looked like gathered around the picture frame.

The picture was taken at the beach. Tsuna was wearing blue swim trunks and was blushing, as he held a very cute girl bridle style. They guess the girl was Kagome. She had short hair was tucked under her small, multiple pierced ears. It had a wild, crazy look to it and struck out under a backwards baseball cap. She was wearing a black tank top with black swim trunks. They were both decorated with white butterflies. But, what really stood out were her eyes. They were a silvery blue color. All in all, Kagome was one really cute girl.

"The picture was taken before her death." Tsuna said as he grabbed a jacket. Nana and Iemitsu were waiting by Tsuna's door. "Where are we going, Boss?" It was Tsuna's turn to be confused. "I thought you wanted to see Kaz's grave? And, Kaz is Kagome's nickname I gave her." Everyone jumped up and followed the Sawada family to an ancient looking tree in the woods. Under the tree there were three graves.

Haru looked at the tree and turned to Tsuna. "Isn't this the sacred tree that has lived for almost ten thousand years?" Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. But, this is also so much more." "More?" Tsuna nodded again. "This is the place where Kagome's parents met. Where Kagome's dad propose to her mom. Where they got married and had their honeymoon. Where they made love and Kagome's mom got pregnant. Where Kagome was born. Where Kagome's dad and mom died. And, where Kagome died."

Tsuna dropped to the ground and touched the middle grave. "Hey Kaz. How are you? I have those friends I talked about at my last visit. This is Futa, Haru, ..." And, so on. Strangely, all of them started to talk to the graves. Finally, night fell. They all said goodbye to the graves and started to head home. Nana noticed her son not moving. She smiled and shook her head. Kagome is really some girl. Tsuna continued to stare at the grave.

Tsuna had to ask Kagome the question that was been on his mind since Reborn shown up. "Kagome, should I… become the tenth Vongola boss? In my mind, I can't because I'll be part of the world that killed you. But, I have so many new friends. What should I do?"

The wind picked up and felt like a storm. But to Tsuna, it felt like a pair of arms were wrapping around him. Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, Kaz. You're the best." Tsuna ran to catch up with his family. If he had turned around, he would have seen an angelic Kagome smiling at him. "You can't find anymore, Tsuna. The mafia world needs you."


End file.
